Let's Become One! (Russia x Reader)
by SpectorWriter1011
Summary: "Become one da?" What did that mean everyone wondered? Well you were one of those people. But unlike them, you were about to find out. Here's a Russia x Reader fic for you! Hope you like it! Characters and Pic don't belong to me. Plot does. And YOU-Belong to Mother Russia da?


_" Let's become one, da?"_

Ah, there it was again. The "_become one_" thing. You were one of the many who wondered why he continued to persist on the idea. He who? Why, the intimidating Russian, Ivan Braginski of course. In all honesty though, you were a bit more curious on the topic.

What did "_become one_" really mean? Did it have a deeper meaning? Because he didn't really seem like the type to do "those" kinds of things, much less with everyone. In fact, he seemed rather...childish. Actually, as simple as he was, he was quite the complex fellow.

He always wore a smile, despite whatever mood it was. Yet, he was also the most intimidating one in a room, because once he came, the room's inhabitants would practically huddle in the corner. On top of that, there was the pink scarf he wore. Giggle worthy no doubt, but in reality that "scarf" is more than it seems. Once you even saw Alfred get attacked by it ( that stupid American did deserve it though...)

Anyway, we're getting off topic here. In short, Ivan is...odd. Odd enough to arouse your curious mind. Odd enough for you to...actually confront him one day and ask him about it. But considering his reputation and old phrase, _" Curiosity kills the cat"_. Too bad you aren't a good listener.

~ _Totally FABULOUS Timeskip like totally brought by Poland_ ~

A couple weeks later...

You were finally here. Ivan's home. And not by your own will either ( you might talk big, but it doesn't mean you go through with it. in other words, you're a coward). You see, your boss, like the lazy ass that he is, had you bring important paperwork to him. But being an independent (and lazy yourself) soul, you challenged that. And so, after one too many games of rock, paper, scissors, you were here.

' But hey, let's look on the brightside, I can finally ask him about the " _become one_" thing, or...maybe he isn't here.' you thought, sweat dripping a bit down your forehead, hand ready to knock on the great mahogany door. You knocked.

...

...

' ...Okay...looks like he's not here. Let's go ho-'

" Y-yes?" a small voice answered.

Damn.

' Okay then, option one it is then!' Taking a deep breath, you greeted the small Latvian boy who had opened the door with a smile, and after stating your business, went in. The Russian's mansion looked the same since the last time you came. Long hallowed halls, a painting or two of one of his bosses over the years on the walls, and plush red carpet.

Not so bad right? Wrong. No matter how clean this place is (courtesy of abused baltics), it is still the bastard twin of the labyrinth. You always get lost in this house. But it didn't mean you were about to get any help either. So, like anyone in your situation would do (not), you picked a random direction and walked, hoping Steve wouldn't be lurking around the corner.

~ _Another Timeskip...Survived _~

After many twists and turns through the mansion, you were about to give up and leave, when you suddenly heard something. Talking? Slowly you crept towards the room from which the sound came. Cracking the door open just a bit, you peeked in. What you saw was shocking.

It was Ivan, in a tee shirt and sweats, on a purple mat...downward dog style. He was performing...yoga? Yes, that's what it looked like. To you that is. But his back was turned towards you...gosh darn it, your mind went french for a minute there ( ohon). As you shook your head of those thoughts, you heard a rustle and a click, and looked. Ivan finally noticed you and had paused a tv in the corner.

In his usual cheery manner, he greeted you with a " Privet (Y/n). What are you doing here?"

At that moment, nerves caught in your throat, but yet you managed to mutter " O-oh, me? Oh you know, just the usual. Bringing papers to be signed, sorryforbotheringyouI'lljustleavethesehereand-"

" Oh! You don't need to do that, leave the papers on the table and come over here so we can become one!"

"EH?!" You gawked at him. He's asking that already?!

Ivan continued " Da, we will become one with our minds and souls!"

"...Whut." you deadpanned. WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!

Ivan finally seemed to notice your confusion because he then proceeded to explain. " Well, you know how when you do yoga you 'become one' with your mind and body da? Well that's what I do! It also helps to keep you calm and is supposed to help give you friends! But..." he paused, a small frown tugging his face.

Wanting to hear the rest, you prodded him a bit. " But?"

He glanced at you, then at his hands, which began to twiddle their fingers, then with a sigh continued on " But...for some reason, no one wants to _"become one_" with me in a yoga session..."

Oh...

Now that you know what "_become one_" means, you kinda felt bad for him. He truly is like a child, wanting to just make friends. That's pretty adorable and sad actually. But, on the other hand...maybe he should say it a bit more bluntly or detailed because "become one" does NOT sound like yoga...

You opened your mouth to say something, but he said one last thing:

" Would you like to become one with me da?"

A silence followed, not an awkward one but...a hopeful one.

Soon, your (e/c) eyes lit up and with your lips upturned, you looked directly in his crestfallen violet eyes and replied...

" Da!"

~_Extended Ending Along with Timeskip for Extra Giggles_~

A couple weeks later...

" Hey Ivan!"

" Privet (Y/n)!"

Since the day when the great "_become one_" mystery was solved, you and Ivan had been seeing each other on the weekends, having a yoga session. And along the way, you both also developed feelings, which you might or might not have confessed. Either way, these yoga sessions were the best thing to ever happen to you two.

At least until you "accidentally" answered another one of your questions about him. His scarf. Why did he wear it all the time? Well, you found out his older sister gave it to him, so there was sentimental value, but there was another reason...

Let's just say that while attempting the "_eagle pose_", you stumbled over your own foot, fell, grabbed said scarf for support, a couple "kol kols" ensued and you found that "_becoming one_" had another meaning entirely. The one that made everyone, including you at one point, creeped out.

But at this point in your relationship, you couldn't say that it wasn't a bad thing exactly...in fact, it was better than that...

Ohonhonhon...


End file.
